Plane Crash
by Dark-English-Rose
Summary: Remy and Scott's first date doesn't go exactly to plan. Third in mine and Nari1's "Trapped" series.


Third story in the "Trapped" Series, go read Nari1's "Cave in" before reading this, and my "Handcuffs" before reading that, it's a series see? But we're both writing it? Hehehe.

DISCLAIMER: I in no way, shape or form own any of the characters from this story, I don't own the blackbird either…I own very little.

Reeead!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Scott stared as he came round, he stared at the twisted wreckage currently pinning him down by his legs, and he stared at the still-unconscious body of his date, who luckily wasn't trapped, and as far as Scott could see, neither of them were badly injured.

He watched Remy for a moment, then turned his attentions to their surroundings, a forest, probably miles from anywhere knowing their luck. 

A groan got his attention and he looked back to Remy, who was slowly sitting up, holding his head. Scott was shocked to see blood seeping through the Cajun's fingers.

"Remy? Are you ok?" He asked quickly, despite it being one of the most stupid questions in the world. 

"It's ok Cyke, jus' a graze, deep enough t'bleed a lot but no big damage." Scott breathed a sigh of relief and Remy came over to him, sitting beside him.

"Right, let's get you free den we can start arguin' over whose fault dis is."

"Yours." Scott said instantly, it had, after all, been Remy's idea for their first date to be somewhere exotic and different, so had decided to whisk Scott off to Hawaii, except that wasn't quite how it turned out…

"I said after we get y'free." Remy replied good-naturedly.

Remy looked thoughtfully at the wreckage for a while then swore quietly in French. 

"I couldn' lift dat… y'got y'com. badge?" 

Scott shook his head slowly "I still didn't get it repaired after that cave in, and I forgot to grab a spare one before we left…"

Remy sighed "Mine was in de blackbird…" he motioned the twisted heap that, until recently, had been the X-men's jet.

Scott watched Remy for a few moments, realising the Cajun wasn't acting quite himself, he hadn't called him 'cher', just 'Cyke', and he hadn't called him that since before they had kissed. He hadn't been making any jokes to try and lighten the situation, and that wasn't like Remy either, he's normally make some remark about how asking about com. badges was a bad idea with them, or something, but he hadn't. Something was amiss…

"Switch on the S.O.S signal then.." Scott suddenly said, remembering it.

"Good plan Cyke, but where is it?"

"Umm…"

"Right… Well… maybe de tracker is still workin'? Dey can see we ain' where we're s'posed t'be?"

"Probably isn't…" Scott said moodily, staring at the jet. "It shouldn't be that twisted up." He realised suddenly.

"What?" Remy blinked.

"The jet, we just crashed, it shouldn't be that twisted up, something should still be working.."

"Y't'ink Magneto had a hand in dis?" Remy realised what Cyclops was getting at, Scott nods.

"He must have thought we were all in it…"

"Non, he jus' knew you were." Remy's voice said, Scott looked over to see a smirk on the Cajun's face.

"What? What's th- oh…" Scott stared as Remy's auburn hair got redder, his skin turned blue and the eyes yellow, it was, of course, Mystique. So that was why Remy had been acting odd, it wasn't Remy. Scott didn't know whether to be relieved – because it meant the Cajun wasn't going off him – or very very worried – because now he had no idea where Remy was, or even if he was alive.

"What have you done with Remy??" Scott half-shouted, trying to lunge at the blue-skinned woman, but of course when your legs are trapped under a twisted pile of metal, there are some things you can't do, since she had moved out of his range.

"Your team-mate is perfectly safe, for now." Mystique replied with another smirk. "And as long as you both co-operate, you might both stay alive."

Scott realised that the reason Mystique-as-Remy hadn't called him "cher" or done anything to make him feel better (like kiss him) was because Mystique didn't know how things had changed between the two of them. If he could keep it that way, pretend they were still less-than-friends who bared each other because they were on the same team, maybe they wouldn't try make him comply by threatening Remy, or vice versa.

Scott just nodded, scowling, and Mystique set about binding his arms before the metal was lifted from his feet, obviously by Magneto, but Scott couldn't see where the master of magnetism was. One bit of metal was left across his legs, and it wrapped itself around them. Another bit of metal wrapped itself around his wrists, so there went all his hope of undoing the rope around them.

Using the metal twisted around his limbs, he was lifted and carried off. As the dizziness from this and the crash overcame him and he fell unconscious, his last thought was _what happened to Remy?_

--Two hours earlier—

"Cher..?" Remy called weakly as he woke up, his head was throbbing, he must have hit it, when…oh god, the plane crashed, where was Scott?

He stood quickly, determined to search out the other man, but a wave of dizziness overcame him and he fell again.

"Don't try and stand up." Scott's voice drifted to his ears from behind him, he looked round, saw the blurred shape coming towards him and smiles slightly.

"Scott? Y'ok?" He asked, concerned.

"Yea Gambit, I'm ok. You don't look it though." 

Remy frowned _Gambit? _He thinks, looking confused _He hasn't called me Gambit for ages, he started using my name, he calls me Remy all the time now…_

"Y'mad at me ch…no, y'ain, y'ain Scott." 

"Surprisingly perceptive." Mystique's voice answered him as she took her true form.

"What have y'done wit' Scott?" Remy yelled, feeling dizzy again from the effort it took.

"Done? I haven't 'done' anything with him, he's still unconscious." 

"How did y'find us here?"

"And I thought I'd just said you were perceptive, I take that back. We caused the crash Gambit, we knew Scott was onboard, which was useful, but the fact that you, who would be best at freeing him, was onboard as well, is actually quite a bonus. It's just a pity there weren't more of you."

__

She doesn't know why it was just us. Remy thought triumphantly _she won't threaten Scott to make me do anything, or threaten me to make him do anything, everyone knows we don't get on that well, yes! I don't know if I could say no, if they threatened Scott… we'll have to argue, have to pretend we aren't friends…_

He nods mutely, after a moment's pause, he lunges at her, she easily dodges out of the way and another wave of nausea overtakes him from the activity. As he succumbs to the darkness, his last conscious thought is _I hope they don't find Scott, please let him stay safe, please…_

He was tied up in much the same way Scott was soon to be, and taken off to their base…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Good, you read, now reviiiiieeeeeew.


End file.
